LoveMeLoveMeLoveMe
by Nekotsubasa
Summary: Happy Late Valentine's Day! Namine/Xion or Xion/Namine, Axel/Roxas, mentions of Riku/Sora. Short, kind of drabble-ish one-shot, that might become a two-shot later.


Author's Note: Happy Late Valentine's Day. Some very unpopular (oh, the agony) Naminé/Xion/Naminé, and less unpopular Axel/Roxas. Enjoy, my lovelies! Aha… I wanted to write something for Hetalia too, but I think it might be too late unless I think I can choke out another short one-shot…

Naminé.

It was hard not to notice her, Xion figured. In the hallways, at recess, or in her classes. She would catch a flash of white-blonde in the corner of her eye, and turn her head to check if it was her. Her heart would hurt when it wasn't her, and hurt even more when it was her. She didn't understand why at first, but the more she thought about it, the more Xion saw Naminé everywhere.

Naminé.

Axel said it was love, but Xion couldn't believe that. She had only known the girl for so long, and surely it was only the desire to be the blonde's friend that she felt. Xion would have also brought up that it was impossible for her to have such feeling for another girl, but it seemed to cruel to say to her friend when he had been harboring a crush on his best friend for years. Afraid to so much as come out of the closet.

Naminé.

After so long, Xion eventually had to accept that yes, she was bisexual, and yes, she probably had a crush on the petite blonde. She couldn't help it though, the girl had comforted her and been kind to her when Xion was in a very depressed time of her life. Not only that, but Naminé was sweet, smart, artistic, and cute. Ha! Even if she swung that way, Xion felt, bitterly, that she probably wouldn't be good enough for the girl who had offered her friendship when all Xion had been was a whiney bitch.

Naminé.

Sometimes Xion wondered how Axel did it. How he managed to smile, laugh, and joke around with Roxas like he wasn't afraid of slipping up and ruining their friendship. How he pretended he wasn't hurt that Roxas had been the avoiding the topic of Sora and Riku ever since his cousin had revealed that he was in a relationship with the silver haired teen. Xion thought she would never be able to do that. Every time she talked to Naminé, she was afraid of saying something stupid that would make the blonde think less of her. When she asked Axel about how he managed to hide his feeling, he would chuckle sadly, and tell her that he had long since gotten used to hiding his feelings and pretending like everything was okay. Everything had to be okay, or he'd lose the one person he loved most.

Naminé.

Axel thought Xion should confess to Naminé on Valentine's day. Xion would in return tease that he should do the same to Roxas, but Axel would argue that Xion didn't risk loosing her best friend if she admitted her feeling to the other girl. (Xion would later realize, that maybe Axel just needed to see Xion get her happiness to help himself feel less heartbroken. )

Naminé.

Xion almost told her on Valentine's Day, but when she saw some boy, a cute boy at that, confessing, she chickened out and ran. Walking home, she would stop for ice cream to comfort herself, but Axel would already be there when she arrived at the top of the clock tower. He was curled up against the wall in a jumble of lanky limbs and wild hair. When she approached, he looked up, and she could tell he must have been crying. This scared her, since she had never seen or heard of Axel crying before. He was supposed to be their strength. The one they could rely on and look up to.

She would ask him what was wrong, and he would tell her, with a small smile that was so sad she felt like her heart broke on the spot, that he had followed his own advice. She urged him for details, and he laughed bitterly that he had messed up and Roxas had taken it as a joke. He was happy that their friendship stilled seemed to be safe, but it still hurt. Xion could only utter a depressed "Oh. " and give him her ice cream.

Naminé.

She decided to force herself to tell the blonde girl, even if Naminé didn't accept her feelings. Seeing Axel do it made her determined to face her fears as well. After hunting down the other girl and calling out her name, her determination suddenly faltered when Naminé turned to her. She didn't have a plan, and ended up choking out with a blushing and embarrassed expression that she kind of sort of maybe had a crush on her. She expected to be rejected, maybe gently or maybe harshly, but instead found hands slipping into hers and a soft kiss on the cheek. Naminé kind of sort of maybe definitely liked her back.

Naminé.

A year later, Xion still couldn't stop the way she smiled or her heart hammered against her chest whenever she saw Naminé. Her Naminé. It was February 14th, a Monday, and Naminé giggled cutely as she was suddenly showered in rose petals by a smiling Xion in the hallway. The rose petals kissed the tiled floor around their feet as they exchanged valentines and short but loving kisses; getting a few looks from their passing peers in the process. Axel would cheerfully throw his arms around their shoulders, and they would break away with blushing faces while Axel made smart ass comments. Roxas, following his friend up to the two friends, would punch him in the arm playfully with a roll of his eyes, but such actions only coaxed Axel to joke around more. The four would talk happily until Axel claimed he had somewhere to be. When Naminé and Xion noticed Roxas watching him leave as though nothing else in the world could possibly exist, they couldn't help but share mischievous smiles. Oh yes, they knew how they were going to celebrate Valentine's Day that year…

A/N: Can't say I'm in love with the ending (or this story at all), but this story is late enough as it is. And about next year's V-Day being on a Monday, I just realized it would probably be President's Day, and they wouldn't have school, but pretend like they live in Canada or England or something. Yeah. (Actually, I don't know about England, but I think Canada has a holiday on that day… What was it called? Family Day?? )

**I'm thinking about continuing this one-shot to include Naminé's and Xion's evil plans to get Axel and Roxas together for yummy AkuRoku goodness. (Mmm. ) But I won't unless someone requests me too. More to fan my ego than anything else. Yep. **


End file.
